


What magic does

by waverose2240



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverose2240/pseuds/waverose2240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally reveals John how he faked his death, with the help of a cat whom Sherlock met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What magic does

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first short fanfic ever to be written so don't judge me please.  
> English isn't my first language so please correct me if I type wrong stuff.

"Sherlock if you aren't going tell me how you did it? How you jumped off that building and survived?" A curious John Watson asked  
"You know my methods, John, I am known to be indestructible." Sherlock Replied.  
"No, but seriously."  
Sherlock approached John.  
"If you really want to know, if you are desperate to know, how I did it. I can show you how right now."  
Sherlock looked at John's eyes, he watched him wait for the answer.  
"Show me." Whispered John to Sherlock whose faces were near each other.  
"You won't believe me even if I showed you."  
"Seriously, show me."

Sherlock took out something from his pocket. It looked like a purple gem that started to glow.  
"What's that?" A confused John Watson asked.  
Sherlock hovered his hand over the top of the gem, it started glowing stronger and stronger, wind blowing over them and an explosion or some sort of to John has started. 

Sherlock started flowing in the mid air. The background turned into something that you would see in a dream. Flashy colors started flashing in front of John. Sherlock's clothes started turning into what the background looks like. Sherlock's clothes transformed into leathery objects.

The transformation completed and Sherlock can be seen wearing costume that someone would see in a magical girl anime.

A cat like thing hopped onto Sherlock's shoulder rubbing it's head over his neck.

"So in short, I had magic and... Surprise!" Jokingly said by Sherlock.

John started to black out and started to fall on the floor while Sherlock immediately tried to catch him.

"People just really can't believe what they see. Right?" Sherlock asked the cat  
"Pretty much." Replied Kyubey  
"We've got a lot more work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really lazy at the end and this shouldn't really get views.


End file.
